Girls Got Game
by erigstimloveles
Summary: In another version of Konoha, there are no ninja, but typical teenagers. A sweet romance with breakup, drama, fun and best of all REVENGE. nejixten, narux.saku. etc RECONNECTED.
1. Chapter 1

**My parents are making me take violin lessons now. I started in 4th grade and quit in 6th grade, since I really hated it. I still don't know how to read notes! **

**I'm so lame, but that's ok. Because I'm special. And special people get whatever they want. (Not entirely true in my case…)**

**Disclaimer: I don 't own Naruto, but if I did, Kishimoto-sensei would be out of business so…**

Girls Got Game Chapter 1

If Naruto weren't a ninja manga and the whole storyline changed, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari and Tenten were typical teenage girls with a whole different life.

Let's start in on this scene:

Konoha was a starting to switch seasons. Spring was around the corner and the girls were getting giddy to begin Spring-shopping. Flowers already sprouted and on this fine day after a thunderstorm, Sakura and Ino were taking a walk outside.

"Oh man, spring is almost here." Sakura smiled.

"Yea! And you know what that means!" Ino jumped around. "SPRING SHOPPING!"

Sakura and Ino were the most popular girls in school and they were almost fanatic about getting the right clothes, finding the right boys and staying in style and in the clique. They were absolute best friends and had just turned 16.

"We're going to need a whole new wardrobe and new clothes!" Ino panicked, realizing that the 3rd school term was starting next week. They certainly couldn't be wearing LAST season's fashions at school. How revolting would that be?

"I haven't even started thinking about that!" Sakura said. "Shoes, cosmetics, clothes and certainly dresses."

"…hair products, body spray and lotions." Ino finished for Sakura. The truth was, they went through this routine every month.

"We need to go to the mall right now if we wanna look good in time for school!" Sakura calculated. Being the most popular AND the smartest girl in the cool earns her major rep points.

Ino grabbed Sakura by the hand and they both took off full speed towards Konoha Mall.

(At the food court)

Bags of brand new clothes were set on the table, next to Ino and Sakura. They were exhausted but proud they had squeezed in some time for shopping. But shopping every single day had its advantages. For example, the clerks at the mall knew all 20 of Sakura's and Ino's credit card numbers by heart, so every time they shopped, the clerks didn't even have to let them take out their credit cards.

"That was hectic!" Ino laughed, as every boy in the food court turned their heads to gaze upon the two populars.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't even find my size for Les Best's new dress!" Sakura said, sipping a smoothie.

Ino and Sakura both smirked. They were able to get the attention of boys even without trying. That's the trump card of being popular.

Now wouldn't you and I both want that problem?

But somehow, Sakura and Ino weren't able to get the attention of the one's they wanted to attract most. That'd be Uchiha Sasuke and his football buddies. In fact, the only girl who managed to draw their attentions was…

Tenten.

Now, Tenten wasn't popular and she was friends with a lot of geeks. But being a tomboy, she is able to get near a lot of guys and not even feel mortified or shy about it. But she was secretly famous at school for being friends with Sasuke, the football rookie and Hyuuga Neji, king of the school. (Although they were both enemies; Neji and Sasuke)

Take now for instance. Across the mall, Tenten was sitting down at a table with Sasuke and his football team, hooting with laughter at something only guys would understand…or Tenten.

Sakura and Ino shot dirty looks at Tenten, although she didn't see.

"I don't get it, we have all the looks, the popularity and clothes. Why are the guys attracted to that snobby, dirty girl?" Ino asked. "Tenten is so full of herself."

Sakura nodded.

But Tenten wasn't the only problem Sakura and Ino dealt with. There was Temari, that junior who has her own popular clique and who bullied all the younger students. She was always sticking around to steal away Ino's boyfriends and throw food at Sakura's new beige strapless Gucci dress.

Hinata was also a high school girl. She was never any trouble for either girls…although they do tend to take advantage of Hinata's sweetness. Hinata was part of the school's "unnoticeable posse" and she hung around boring, crappy girls.

"Let's walk over there to see what they're talking about." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Good plan." Ino shot back and they both picked up their Burberry luxury leather handbags and walked towards Sasuke's table like they were commanding the catwalk.

All people melted as the two girls walked by…

Alas, they approached the boy's tables, with their hotheaded sexiness.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino both chirped.

The table turned around the look at the two of them. Two of the boys whistled and another guy howled like a pervert. However, Sasuke was not impressed and he and Tenten continued their conversation, ignoring the others like they were dirt.

"Uh, hello? We were talking to him." Ino said, disgracefully at Tenten.

"Yea! Sasuke's not YOUR personal conversation man." Sakura added.

Sasuke and Tenten looked up. "Oh hello…who are you guys?" Tenten asked, seriously.

"WE'RE THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL!" Sakura and Ino blasted into Tenten's ear.

Tenten nodded nicely. She reached out her hand and shook Ino's hand, and then Sakura's. "Hello, my name is Tenten. Let's talk tomorrow so we can all be friends!"

SHOCK.

This left Sakura and Ino standing there, realizing that Tenten was more wicked than her nicey nice nice pink girl appearance. Tenten really had this uncanny ability to diss someone HARD even though she doesn't realize it.

The football team and Tenten left the table, leaving the stunned Sakura and the horrified Ino, standing there.

"She's good…" Ino said at last.

"OOO! I AM SO MAD AT HER!" Sakura pouted.

"Don't get mad." Ino said, walking away. "Get _even_."

**End chapter.**

**So basically, a romance story between the Konoha and Sand genin. They have crushes, obstacles and revenge to take care of. **

**The girls in this story are teenagers and they are NOT ninja. Just typical 16 year old teens, finding ways to crush their enemies and swoon their lovers.**

**Where am I going with this fic? No where.**

**How many stories I need to update: a LOT.**

**How many times I'm going to rewrite the next chapter: 0.**

**Because I'm too lazy.**


	2. Let the plot begin

**I'm really mad. 7th grade is this flop. It's like a headache that won't go away. I'm failing already, because my damn clueless Algebra and World Studies teachers are BLAH! They can't find my worksheets, no matter how obvious I wave them in front of their ugly faces.**

**Yum yum, devouring Chi's candy right now. Don't tell her. she's at cheerleading practice. **

**Ok, pairings: NaruxSaku, SasuxTen (A bit), ShikaxTemxIno, NejixTen (CHEERS), KibaxHin, KibaxSaku (A bit) etc. **

**Happy Halloween!**

Girls Got Game Chapter 2

Sakura and Ino were in the girls' restroom at school, madly applying their Scharka lip gloss and mascara. The bathroom was their personal playground.

It was time to get even with that so called popular girl, Tenten.

Well, she was only secretly popular since she was friends with everyone's dream boy and everyone's boyfriend, waiting just moments before making her move.

Even though no one's ever seen that happen before.

Sakura smoothed out her sexy black top and applied yet another layer of apricot lip gloss, her favorite. Ino was madly spraying her strong perfume on her body.

"What's Tenten's first period?" Sakura asked.

"World Studies." Ino answered. Being a popular person, she automatically had easy access to the student body files. She knew everyone's schedule…well, at least the people that were important and mattered.

Sakura smiled her wicked little grin.

"Let's go." Sakura said and waved Ino out of the restroom.

They exited the restroom and strutted the nearly full hallways like they owned it. Everyone turned to stare in awe at them or jealousy.

Tenten was sitting on a window sill, staring outside, eating a fudge pop, wearing her blue little tee and her baggy cargo capris. This was enough to make any girl run out in fashion alert, but Tenten never cared for these things.

She turned her head around and smiled. She waved at Sakura and Ino.

Yea, like you're good enough to wave at them.

"Hey guys." She said. "Sorry I had to run off on you yesterday."

"No problem." Ino grunted through gritted teeth.

"Well, anyway, what's your names again?" Tenten asked, completely oblivious.

Utter shock ran through Sakura and Ino's veins. How dare this incomplete idiot named Tenten not know the names of the most popular girls in the entire school, or even the entire universe?

"Excuse me?" Sakura sputtered. "FYI, don't try to act cool in front of us."

Tenten stared, puzzled.

"We owe this school, and when we expose your pretty act, don't try and suck up to the guys then!" Ino threatened. With a wave of fury, she turned and her aqua green Diane von Furstenberg dress flowed behind her.

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

_Meanwhile…_

One of the smartest girls in school, Hyuuga Hinata sat by the window sill staring outside at all the students on campus, so early in the morning. Hinata wasn't really the type of person to associate with others, though she was one of the most well dressed considering that she was a filthy rich clan heiress.

Her black hair was parted in the middle and a blue ribbon strewn around her hair. She wore a marine blue blouse and she crossed her feet, wearing brown boots.

The classroom was empty, except for her. She was scribbling some passages into her purple notebook, decorated with little pressed flowers and calligraphy.

_Yesterday, Naruto-kun made me tingle in that sensational feeling I always get when he spoke to me. But this time, he asked me if I wanted to be his partner for our World Studies project. I suspect no hints of real feeling, because he obviously has a crush on that popular girl, Haruno Sakura. Naruto-kun is probably just using me as a tool because I'm considered smart…even if there's no way I can match up to Sakura._

Before Hinata finished her entry in her journal, a bunch of boys poured into the room followed by some preppy girls.

Hinata immediately closed her journal and tucked her pen into her binder.

"Hey Hinata!" A jock named Kiba waved at her.

Kiba wasn't a very popular boy, but girls found him warm and cute, so that's usually what made him such a king at school. Though he couldn't match up to the boys at the top of the chain, like the infamous Sasuke and Neji…girls still swooned at him.

Today, his chocolate brown hair was tousled and he wore a polo shirt matched with a Armani shorts.

Kiba tried to become friends with Hinata mainly because he thought she never actually spoke to anyone and she was pretty smart: an excellent device for getting good grades. He also thought she was pretty cute and mysterious.

Hinata looked down and replied quietly. "Hello…Kiba-kun." She didn't' understand why the popular Kiba was always trying to talk to her.

"Dude, leave her alone…" Kiba's friend, Chouji told him. "You're scaring Hinata, always talking to her."

Hinata blushed.

Kiba shoved Chouji (In a friendly/joking sort of way) "C'mon, man! Hinata's my friend, right?" He asked, peering into Hinata's face.

She dug her head downward. "Well…"

Hinata didn't get the chance to reply when in came barging in Sakura and Ino, the life of the party. Their signature perfumes burst into the room and the boys whistled and began to talk to them.

Hinata knew well enough that almost every boy was attracted to either one of them. Kiba, in particular was in love with Sakura. He always swooned in the sight of her. Hinata also knew that Chouji had eyes for Ino…

"Oh my god, we were like stampeded in the hallways!" Ino laughed and straightened out her Les Best jacket. Her golden pale blonde hair shimmered in the light.

Sakura giggled along. "Seriously, we are like late today."

The boys laughed along. _Aahh…talking to the hottest girls in school…_

Kiba completely lost interest in his so called conversation with Hinata and grazed over to the goddess, Sakura as she talked.

Chouji almost drooled as he made his way to Ino's side as she tossed her hair back, radiantly.

Hinata sighed. _Figures…_

_Meanwhile…_

Tenten pranced down the hall, her hair in braids. Some people stopped what they were doing to whisper to each other as the infamous boy trap, Tenten walked away.

Although she managed to make peace with SOME boys in the school, there was one challenge she faced…

Hyuuga Neji.

Neji was one of the hottest guys in school and rumor says he is dating another popular girl, Kikuyu.

Now, not saying Tenten likes him or anything in particular. It's just that, throughout the school, Neji was the one person she could never make peace with. They were always arguing somehow, and not considered friends.

Rumors spread like plague that Neji and Tenten were dating before Neji cheated on her with Kikuyu, that Tenten made love with Inuzuka Kiba before Neji caught them on New Years eve, or that his and her family were in a feud.

But Tenten knew that these rumors were fake. She had no relationship with Neji whatsoever and she just knew that he was there to make her miserable, although she never knew why.

Speak of the devil, when Tenten turned the corner, she came face to face with Neji and his girlfriend, Kikuyu. They were silently talking and Neji's long brown hair caught the light an reflected. Kikuyu's skinny pale body was close to his and they were chatting seriously before Neji saw Tenten staring.

"What do you want?" He muttered. Kikuyu turned her small little head and saw Tenten too. Kikuyu has always hated Tenten for all the rumors about her and Neji, but he assured her that they were all false.

Tenten just cocked her head and stared at Neji. "Oh nothing…" she replied without a hint of emotion.

Neji glared and Kikuyu shot flames out of her ears.

Tenten shrugged and walked down the hallway, brushing right past their noses. She smelled of blueberries and she tucked her hands into her pockets. Neji opened his mouth to say something nasty, but decided against it.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Tenten hollered at Sasuke, who was walking down the hallways, looking like he just took a shower. Every single girl in the halls at that time was staring at him, their mouths hanging with jealousy of Tenten and Sasuke's "friendship".

Sasuke smirked. "Ha…looks like I'm late."

Tenten shook her head. "What? Did you just take a shower?"

The two of them walked side by side down the hall, in conversation as Neji, Kikuyu along with the rest of the school peered at the two of them, smiling and joking around.

Personally, it made Neji sick.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto, that larky little rascal was walking down the hallways, to class (which he was late in). Even though he was only here for at least half a year, he was already known around school for being a class clown. Everyone loved him for that, but also hated him for being so unspeakingly annoying.

His spiked golden blonde hair stood on edges, as he hummed while walking down the halls. Some guys waved at him while some girls rolled their eyes. He was pretty cute…but they just hated his guts at times.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru raced towards him.

Naruto spun around and waved. "Hey Shikamaru! What's up?"

"Make your move." Shikamaru told Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"About what?"

Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Hello? That Kiba is going to ask out Sakura today! You better get your head into the game!"

Naruto gaped. Ever since he saw her, he had developed an enormous crush on Sakura. What, with her gorgeous pink locks and her emerald shining green eyes.

"DAMN! THAT JOCK, KIBA! I GOTTA GO ASK OUT SAKURA, NOW!" Naruto shouted and raced down the hallways. His chained baggy pants clinked as his sneakers echoed.

_Meanwhile…_

Sakura walked out the classroom to deliver a note to Iruka-sensei, her English teacher. Ino was still inside, busily chatting away with the boys.

Sakura's neat pink hair was pinned up in two flower clips and an array of pink curls shimmied on top of her head, creating a messy but sophisticated look.

A cloud of yellow appeared at the end of the hallway, as Naruto ran uncontrollably down and spotted sakura.

Sakura saw who was approaching and groaned. _Naruto…_

Suddenly, he slipped and tumbled down on his face, skidding in front of Sakura's feet (Which were wearing expensive mint green Gucci heels). She tapped her heels and waited for Naruto to explain why he was running at her.

"Naruto…what the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped. "DID KIBA ALREADY ASK YOU OUT?"

Sakura did a double take. "What? Kiba? Ask me out?"

"HE'S GOING TO ASK YOU OUT TODAY!" Naruto sputtered.

**End of chapter.**

**Ok, I'm looking for a good AMV! I want a classic song like "Why Don't you Kiss her?" By Jesse McCartney involving dedications to NejixTen or NaruxSaku! It has to be a good video with good graphics! Please PM me about it, or any other AMV's you've made.**


End file.
